


Fallen

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I rated it M for medical description., Sorry if I'm not completely medically accurate; I'm not a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: “Octavia Blake has been pronounced dead at approximately 5:27 PM, April 30. Cause of death, removal of life support.”I created this story and prompt in which-Finn crashes into Octavia’s motorcycle and she’s in the hospital(I don't know a lot about medical ethics, so I'll try my best. Some scenes may be left out, like decision to remove life support, so I'll clarify if you need me to.)





	1. Clarke's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, there's going to be mentions of blood and other medical stuff like surgery, life support, and I'm not a doctor, so if I'm messing up any terminology or facts please tell me. Thanks!  
> Also, if you need clarification on medical terminology you can message me and I'll clarify.

“ _We have a twenty year old girl, car crash, and we’re trying to stabilize her_.” The loudspeaker in the break room announced. " _Currently unresponsive. We're bagging._ "

“Well, Clarke, looks like that’s your first patient today,” Maya smiled kindly, throwing her empty coffee cup in the trash. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Maya.”

Clarke rushed out of the break room, heading for the ER room doors. Just at that moment, they brought the girl in.

“I’m Doctor Griffin,” Clarke told the paramedics. “Who is she?”

“Twenty year old, we checked her I.D. Name’s Octavia Blake. We picked her up on the freeway, major car crash. As far as we know, she's the only victim. Drunk driver, hit her cycle head on. The only numbers listed in her emergency contacts are her brother and her fiancé, but the brother’s phone is unavailable.”

“Call the fiancé!” Clarke shouted, as they rolled the gurney into one of the available bays.


	2. Lincoln's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2. I might just post most of the chapters today. I originally made this a one shot, but since there are multiple points of view, they are different chapters.

Lincoln was a mess. The hospital had called him, telling him that Octavia was hurt. He had gotten in his car as soon as possible, but was stuck in traffic. Probably because this was the highway she had crashed on, and they were still clearing up the mess. 

Finally, as the cars inched by, he came up behind the wreck. Her motorcycle was crushed, in the middle of the road. There was a nice looking sports car next to it, with a dent the shape of the cycle in the front. Lincoln could see paramedics and police, questioning a man who was currently still in the sports car.

Since traffic wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, Lincoln got out of the car, trying not to lose his temper.

“You were driving this car?” He growled at the man in the driver’s seat.

“Well, _yeah_!” The guy slurred, like everything was the most obvious thing in the world and didn't need to be questioned.

“Excuse me, sir,” One of the cops told him. “You’ll have to leave. You can’t be here right now.”

“Yes, I can!” Lincoln pulled out his police badge, showing it to the cops. “Lincoln Woods. And for your information,” he turned to the driver now. “That was my fiancé you hit with your fucking car!”

He stormed off, furious, getting back into the car. He was doing everything in his power to not punch something, or to not get out of his car again and beat that driver up. No one hurt Octavia and got away with it.

No one.


	3. Clarke's POV

Clarke had tried to stabilize Octavia for surgery; had been for the last hour. The breathing tube just wouldn’t sit correctly in the girl’s throat, and there was too much blood to be cleaned off for X- rays. An ultrasound was ordered to check for internal bleeding, but there was a line of around six patients who needed it first.

“When’s the fiancé coming?” She yelled at Miller, one of the nurses on call with her.

“He called back, said he’s stuck in traffic. He also said the brother’s on a business trip in Europe, and can’t be reached for at least a week or two.”

“Damn it,” Clarke cursed underneath her breath. “Continue with those chest compressions.”


	4. Lincoln's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post half of the chapters today and half of them tomorrow.

Lincoln rushed through the doors of the ER, every eye in the waiting room on the tall, muscular man who looked like he was about to kill everyone in the room out of anger.

“I need to find my fiancé,” he pleaded wit the triage nurse.

“What’s her name?” The calmness of her voice just made him more anxious.

“Octavia Blake. Please, I need to see her.”

“Oh, she’s the-“ The nurse stood up suddenly, looking more concerned than before.

“This way, sir.” She led him into bay 5, pushing the bright pink curtain aside.

“Octavia!” he said, running to her side.

“She’s unconscious,” Clarke told him. “I’m Doctor Griffin, Your fiancé’s doctor.”

“What else is wrong with her?” he asked.


	5. Clarke's POV

She didn’t want to tell him, but she could see the pleading look in his eyes. She knew what it was like to have lost somebody she cared about. Wells. **HER** fiancé. And then to have lost it all from one fatal car crash.

“I can’t get the breathing tube down her airway,” Clarke began. “So we think something’s wrong with her throat. She also appears to have several signs of head trauma, including what might be bleeding in her brain, which we have to fix quickly. Right now she can’t breathe on her own, hence the CPR and bagging.” she pointed to Miller, who was concentrating on keeping Octavia’s breathing stable, and Murphy, who was bagging her.

“I also think she has severe internal bleeding near her midsection. But right now, we don’t really know, because the machines are being used. Since the breathing tube won’t go in, I’ll probably have to make an incision in her throat to fit the tube in that way. Then we would be able to get her to the CAT scan room.”

Lincoln was speechless, just standing in the farthest corner of the bay.

“I’m gonna try the tube once more,” said Clarke, putting on a fresh set of gloves.

Lincoln watched as she opened Octavia’s mouth, sliding the tube down.

“Damn it, not again!” she exclaimed. “Stupid tube keeps getting stuck in the same fucking place.”

“Mr. Woods, I’m going to need you to step outside. I’m going to need to perform a tracheotomy. If you go to triage, ask Maya if she can bring you a chair for outside the room. Tell her Griffin asked.”

She once again concentrated on the girl in front of her. She readied the supplies, grabbing the scalpel, beginning the procedure.


	6. Lincoln's POV

Lincoln looked up as he heard the gurney rolling out of the bay.

“Is she okay?” he asked, his stomach twisting with worry for Octavia.

“I had to perform the procedure. But the good news is that her airway’s stabilized, which means no more CPR for now.” The doctor gave him a small, weak smile.

He knew what that meant. - _I’m doing all I can but I don’t know what else there is to do._ \- He had seen it before, with his brother. He just hoped the doctor didn’t mean it, maybe she would keep fighting for Octavia, whose life was in her hands.


	7. Clarke's POV

 

Clarke had prepped the girl for surgery, and was waiting for the surgeons to finish. She was pacing in front of the surgery, just outside.

“Move!” She heard paramedics yell.

They ran in with a stretcher, a man laying in it.

“Seizures. Wouldn’t let the other paramedics at the scene check a breathalyzer test. Crashed into a motorcycle, the patient was taken here.”

Clarke went to the head of the stretcher.

“Finn?”

It _WAS_ Finn. Her ex boyfriend. Who was currently foaming at the mouth, choking on his own saliva.

“I can’t take this guy. My patient is supposed to come out at any minute.” she explained, hoping that it would be a legitimate excuse. Completely against protocol, but still.

“Don’t worry, I can take him.” Maya appeared behind Clarke, resting her hand on her shoulder. She was the only one who knew about Clarke and Finn, and she completely understood her situation.

“Thanks, Maya. Oh! My patient’s coming out of surgery.” Clarke ran over to the surgeon.

“Well, how is she?”

“Not good. The trachea tube continued to slip out multiple times. We actually had to intubate. Though, we were able to fix the bleeding in her abdomen She also has pneumothorax, and we’re getting the air out right now.”

“Did you get the CAT scan on her head?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s it look?” Clarke asked.

“Again, not good. She has severe head trauma. We don’t even know if we can fix it all. Even if she woke up, and there’s a 98% chance she won’t, she would have brain damage. I don’t think there’s any way for her to be normal again.”

Clarke was frustrated; she **HAD** to save this patient. She knew why she felt so upset. Because she knew what it was like to loose people you loved, and she didn’t want it to happen to the girl’s fiancé, too.

“Well, what’s your definition of normal?” Clarke yelled, wheeling the gurney with Miller and Murphy.

Lincoln had seen Octavia come out of surgery, with tubes running down the entire length of her body, and he could barely see her scratched face through all the medical equipment keeping her alive.

He walked over to Clarke.

“Do you think she will live?”

The doctor looked down, visible signs of sorrow in her face.

“There’s a 98% chance she won’t make it. The other 2% is with severe brain damage, and she probably won’t survive long with that, either.”

Clarke would have never guessed that a big man like Lincoln had ever cried. But as she stood there, talking to him, she could see small tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“I wasn’t actually supposed to be able to marry her, you know,” he began, and Clarke listened.

“When we first met, she was eighteen. Her older brother almost had a heart attack. He thought I was some sort of murderer, because I was five years older than her.” he chuckled softly, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

“He didn’t trust me at all; said I had too many tattoos. He also told me that if I did anything to make his little sister unhappy, he’d kill me. Literally, he told me that every time I took her out. Still says that. And then when I proposed, when he found out, he actually almost strangled me to death. But I can’t have her die. I love her too much. And what would it do to her brother?”

Sobs overtook him now, and he buried his face in his gigantic hands. Clarke had nothing to do but to sympathize with him.

“Someone I loved died once,” she told him. “My father. We were going to go skiing. The night before, the roads had iced over, but we didn’t know. Then the car spun out of control, and he was just dead. I was only eight, but I was laying in a puddle of my own blood on the ground, three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion. And my father was dead right in front of me, and I was just staring at his face for over an hour, screaming, but no help came. And I was there, next to my father, on the ground, for over a day.”

“How did you get over it?”

“I still haven’t. But to this day, I still tell myself, ‘You don’t ease pain, you overcome it.’”

Lincoln looked like he was going to say something, but then two cops came into the ER.

“We’re looking for an Octavia Blake. We need to ask her some questions.”

“I’m sorry, you can’t go in now. She’s-“

Clarke was cut off by the sound of a heart beat flatlining on the machine. She ran in, yelling for Murphy and Miller.


	8. Lincoln's POV

“Look, we really need to see her. We gotta ask her some questions.”

“Do you mind!? My fiancé is in there, on the brink of death, and you two come in demanding to fucking talk to her? No way.” Lincoln turned, walking back to his tiny chair outside the med bay.

~

It had been over a week since the accident, and Lincoln had only left Octavia’s side to go home to shower and change clothes, and to go to the bathroom.

She showed barely any visible signs of recovery. Her collapsed lung had been fixed, and the internal bleeding had stopped. She still had brain trauma, though. She was comatose, and they couldn’t tell how bad the injuries were.

Clarke came in the next morning, crying.

“I’m sorry, Lincoln. We’re going to have to remove the life support.”

“What? You can’t do that. It’s too soon!”

“I’m sorry. These aren’t my rules to make. I’ve got to follow them. I really don’t want to do this, but it’s protocol. I’ve been told she can’t be saved, and it’s mandatory to listen to the hospital’s protocol. I’ve already contacted her brother, and he’s on FaceTime.”

She held up her phone, and Lincoln could see his face through the tiny screen.

“Do you have to pull the plug, Doctor?” Bellamy asked her.

“I’m sorry. I have to. It’s my rules. Unless we know how much head trauma was caused and that we can fix it, we wait five days. I’ve already gone over my limit. I’ll let you say goodbye, though.”

She held the phone up over the bed, hearing Bellamy speak his last ever words to his sister.

“I’ll give you a minute alone,” she told Lincoln, joining Miller and Murphy outside the curtain.

Lincoln went to the side of the bed.

“Octavia, I love you. I love you so much, and I will love you forever. I promise.” He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, the only place not covered in tape and tubing.

“Ready?” Clarke came back in with both her nurses, ready to take out the wires and tubes from their patient.

“As I’ll ever be.” He told her.

Lincoln squeezed Octavia’s hand as tightly as possible.

“Come back, Octavia! Come back!” He whispered. “I know you’re not gonna die. You have so much to fight for!” Tears ran down his face, down his lips. 

Miller took out the IVs, all five of them.  The stickers holding several wires came off her chest, her arms, her legs, all to be thrown away.


	9. Clarke's POV

Clarke reached up to the monitor. She was going to stop life support. The only wire left on Octavia’s broken body was the one monitoring her heart rate.

“Ready?” She asked, even though she knew no one would answer her. Her hand was shaking; it was a miracle she could even place it on the machine without the machine shaking, too.

She pressed the red button, and every one in the room held their breath.


	10. Lincoln's POV

Octavia’s heart continued to beat, if only very slowly. Then, suddenly, it stopped, and Lincoln felt like he had been pummeled with a sack of bricks.

He was going to miss everything with Octavia. Their wedding, having children, and getting old together. She had always joked that when she was in her eighties, he would be the one with the grey hair, not her, because everyone, including him, knew she was a kid at heart.

“Octavia Blake has been pronounced dead at approximately 5:27 PM, April 30. Cause of death: life support removal.” Miller said, taking note on his clipboard.

But then Clarke stood up.

“No! You know what? Screw protocol. I’m going to keep her alive!” She started chest compressions. “Murphy! Bag her!” Clarke stayed like this for a good twenty minutes, only trading with Miller when her arms got tired.

Five minutes after that, a faint heart beat was detected.

“Finally.” Exclaimed Miller, wiping sweat from his brow.

And then it happened again.

“We’re gonna need to shock her!” Murphy grabbed the kit, running over to the gurney. He slapped the pads onto Octavia’s chest.

“Charging to two hundred jewels! Everybody clear!” Clarke yelled.

“Clear!” Everyone stood back, as Murphy pressed the button.

Octavia’s body jumped, but there was no pulse reaction.

“Again!” Yelled Clarke.

“Charging two hundred! Clear!”

“Clear!”

Again, she had been shocked, again she had no response.

Seconds later, a beat was on the screen, this time stronger than before.

“Octavia?” Lincoln asked, squeezing her hand again.

Nothing happened, but everyone could see one small, perfect tear work its way out of her eye and down her bruised cheek.

~

It had only been twelve hours, but Lincoln so badly wanted to see her open her eyes. Bellamy still couldn’t get home for at least a week, stupid airlines and stupid business meetings.

Lincoln looked once again, this time, at a pair of fluttering eyelashes.

“Octavia?” His heart sped up, so hopeful.

“Lincoln?” It took a few seconds for her to recognize him. Clarke said it would be this way for a while, her memory would be slow as her brain recovered.

“You’re awake!”

“Were am I? Why do I hurt so much?” she whimpered.

“You’re in the hospital. Remember the crash?”

She looked at him with sad eyes, memories flowing back.

“And you have machines and such hooked up to you.”

Clarke had put them in once the heart rate had been stabilized. The breathing tube, however, and the life support weren’t needed anymore.

Octavia hesitated. “What happened to the guy that hit me?”

“He’s in jail for now. They charged him with drunk driving, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer, and he was also on drugs, to name a few. He’ll probably be in jail for a while."

“Good, because otherwise I would go and punch him in the face.” Then her mood went from somewhat happy to sad again. “It was so scary! I was driving, and then he hit me from behind. and then I tried to move over, but he hit me again. this time, on the side. And then I went flying off the bike. That’s the last thing I remember. But I was so sure I was gonna die, Lincoln. I just kept thinking about how I was going to die and never see you again.”

“Well, you’re here now, and that’s a good thing.” he said. “You know, Doctor Griffin is still convinced you have brain damage.”

“And Doctor Griffin is here to check.” the doctor said, walking into the ICU. “Hi, Octavia. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, considered I almost keeled over.”

“Multiple times. You were in a coma for a week. And you actually died twice. We had to shock you as well, because your heart stopped and wouldn't get started for a while. You had some brain trauma on the CAT scans, and I have to check to make sure you’re able to be cleared to go home soon. Soon, though. Not just yet."

Clarke asked her to follow the finger with her eyes, to reach and grab objects, to smile to make sure her face wasn’t lopsided, and to move her legs. Octavia was pretty slow, but Clarke said she would improve over time.

The only thing the girl failed on was the grabbing objects part. With her right hand; her dominant hand.

“What happened?” Octavia turned a pale white.

“Well, during the coma you had bleeding and swelling in your brain. We weren’t able to get to it as quickly as possible, for many reasons, so the damage is the effect from that.” 

“But I can’t close my hand all the way!” She could only close it around half way, not nearly enough to grip anything.

“Isn’t there anything you could do?” asked Lincoln.

“We could send her to a physical therapist, but that would only teach her how to manage with the hand. We don’t really know how to fix it. It seems like it’s slightly paralyzed, and there’s nothing we can do at the moment.”

“Oh.” Octavia’s face just looked pale; it’s not like she was able to say much anyway, with her being so tired, and the humming of the machines, and the migraine from her head trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an epilogue for this written, but here's what's going to happen after the story ends:  
> Half a year later, Clarke is invited to Octavia and Lincoln's wedding, where she meets Octavia's older brother.  
> A few years later, Clarke and Bellamy get married.


End file.
